The Southside Of Lonesome
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Five months ago Regina Mills left her drug dealing girlfriend Alex Vause in Paris and returned back to New York, only to find out that she might not be able to deal with the pain she has not only caused Alex but herself. Will anybody be able to save her before it's too late? This story is rated M for dark content, sexual themes, swearing, ect.


**Authors Note: Hello everybody, now I am a SwanQueen shipper, but I decided to try something different, and sort of combine three shows into one story. **

**I do not own any of these characters, and I am just throwing this idea out there to see what you all think. **

**P.S. The story title comes from Chely Wright's song Southside Of Lonesome. I personally recommend listening to it. **

* * *

><p>Five months have passed since Regina Mills had left her now ex drug dealing girlfriend Alex Vause in Paris, It may not have been one of Regina's proudest moments, after all Alex's mother had just died, but if Regina was being really honest she just couldn't take being with Alex anymore. Actually no, that isn't true she loved the tall brunette, but it was her lifestyle and "job" she couldn't take anymore. Regina gave her hint after hint that she wanted time together with just her, no work, no calls, no nothing, just her and Alex, but Regina quickly found out that Alex just couldn't do that. So Regina did the next best thing, she left, and she stayed away, except for the fact that Regina did in fact go to Alex's mother's funeral, although Alex didn't know. Regina couldn't bring herself to go up to Alex, knowing that the brunette would just try and talk her way back into Regina's life, and Regina knew she wouldn't be able to say no, so she just stayed away.<p>

When Regina arrived back into the states, she stayed with her parents for a few weeks, before she found herself a decent size apartment, and even though Regina was the one who had left Alex, she was the one who was moping around her apartment, drinking and the thing she said she would never do, using drugs. Polly her best friend had tried for months to get her to leave the apartment but the only thing Regina wanted to do was stay home, get high and drink the pain away. She was completely heartbroken and lost without Alex, and a majority of the time she just wanted to leave and go find Alex, but she knew by doing that she would show Alex that she had won. No one knew Regina was using, she made sure she hid everything and when Polly would decide to drop by unannounced she would make sure she acted as her normal self, and Polly was mostly too wrapped up in talking about Pete, that she didn't even notice that her best friend was quickly spiraling out of control.

Now here Regina was standing in her bathroom, in her apartment applying the last of her makeup since Polly wouldn't take no for an answer on going out. "Regina are you almost done?" Polly shouted from the living room.

Regina rolled her eyes, as she smacked her lips together "Yes Polly" Regina mocked.

"You know I can hear the mocking in your voice right?" Polly asked a few seconds later, as she walked into Regina's bedroom, and was now standing in the bathroom doorway looking at her best friend. "I am only doing this because you need to get over supercunt." Polly added quickly as she eyed Regina over who was now dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, black stilettos, a basic white shirt, with her leather jacket.

"Can you not call her that" Regina snapped a bit harshly.

"My point is proven right there, you need to get over her Regina." Polly told her.

"And how am I supposed to do that by going out with you and Pete?" Regina asked rudely.

"I told you Pete is bringing Larry, now come on, we are going to be late." Polly told her quickly as she grabbed Regina by her arm and pulling her to the apartment door. Regina grabbed her keys and locked the door as fast as she could, as Polly was pulling her down the hallway. "Now get in, and I don't want to hear another word." Polly snapped at her best friend when they reached the car and she shoved Regina inside.

"There is no need to be pushy." Regina told her once Polly got inside the car.

"Yes there is, because I wouldn't have gotten you out here if I wasn't, now relax tonight is about forgetting supercunt." Polly explained as she started the car and drove off toward the bar/restaurant where they were meeting Pete and Larry.

"I can't believe you think Larry is going to make me forget about Alex, seriously Pol have you even seen him?" Regina asked and then laughed. "He looks like a totally dork." Regina said between laughter.

"Regina, he is Pete's best friend, and he is better for you than Alex and he won't get you in any trouble" Polly snapped.

Regina turned her head as her jaw dropped "And what is that supposed to mean?" Regina scoffed.

"Nothing Regina just shut up and enjoy the night alright." Polly told her and then quickly added "Please."

Regina was silent for a few seconds and then mumbled "Fine but I am going to need drinks, and a lot of them."

The rest of the car ride was remotely silent until they arrived, "Now please Regina let's enjoy the night." Polly pleaded before she opened the driver side door and got out.

"Can't make any promises." Regina said under her breath before she too got out of the car.

As Regina and Polly walked into the restaurant, Larry and Pete were standing there waiting to greet them. "Hello Love." Pete greeted Polly as he took her into his arms, and kissed her lightly.

"Hi Pete." Polly smiled and then turned to look at Larry, "You remember Regina right Larry?" Polly asked with a smile and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do" Larry smiled "How have you been Regina?" Larry asked as he leaned in to hug Regina, completely ignoring the fact that the brunette tensed up and Polly sent her a glare.

"I'm good Larry, how are you?" Regina asked as sweetly as she could.

"I am great now." Larry smiled before the hostess came over to take them to their table.

Once Larry's back was turned Regina made a face of disgust as she mouthed "Vomit."

"Will you behave?" Polly warned as she smacked her friend on the arm, as they followed both men to the table.

When they arrived to the table, Regina tried her hardest to get Polly to sit next to her, but she insisted that Larry sit next to her and Regina sent her quick glare. But as Regina sat down someone at the bar quickly caught her eye over Polly's shoulder. "Regina are you okay?" Larry asked breaking Regina's trance.

"Yes I am fine, thanks." Regina told him quickly, as Polly turned around to see who or what her best friend was looking at, but she didn't notice anyone or anything in particular, so she shrugged it off as Regina staring off into space again.

The four ordered their drinks, and meals, and as the small talk went on, the three didn't realize that the whole time Regina had her eyes on someone else but once again Larry broke Regina's concentration. "So Regina, Polly told me you were in Paris." Larry tried to make conversation but Regina didn't want any of it, but Polly quickly kicked her under the table.

"Yes I was, I just came back" Regina told him hoping there wasn't any more questions on the subject.

"What did you do there?" Larry asked not dropping the subject on Paris.

Regina turned her head and looked at Larry and slightly smiled before she told him "I know you have questions, but I rather not discuss Paris, thanks."

"Oh okay" Larry softly said taken aback by Regina's tone, and Regina was saved by the waitress bringing their meals.

The small talk continued throughout their meal and once again Regina caught herself looking at the person still sitting at the bar, when Larry decided to ask about Paris once again. "So how long were you in Paris for Regina?"

Regina dropped her fork, and drank the last of her margarita before she turned to Larry "Look Larry, I believe I already told you I do not wish to talk about Paris, so please drop it." Regina warned him as she stood up "Excuse me." Regina said before she walked away toward the direction to the bar.

Larry sat there in shock, of course not understanding what he did wrong, "She did ask you not to talk about it." Pete stood up for Regina, and Polly sent him a look. "What she did?" Pete asked confused.

"Nothing, I'm going to follow Regina." Polly said as she stood up.

Regina walked up to the bar just a few feet from where the person who Regina has had her eyes on all night were sitting. "Can I help you?" The bartender asked

"Can I have a shot of Tequila and a margarita extra strong please?" Regina asked and the bartender nodded as Regina caught a glance toward the person's direction, but before anything could be said, if anything was to be said Polly quickly made her way over to Regina.

"What the hell was that?" Polly snapped at Regina.

"I'm sorry Polly am I ruining your dinner, the one I didn't want to come to, by flipping on some asshole who doesn't understand I don't want to talk about Paris." Regina snapped.

"Here is your drinks ma'am." The bartender said as he placed on the counter.

"Thanks, add it to their bill" Regina told him as she pointed to where Pete and Larry were still sitting, before she picked up the shot of tequila and downed it quickly.

"Regina!" Polly shouted at her best friend who was now drinking the margarita.

"What Polly?' Regina snapped not wanting to cause a scene but she really couldn't stand Polly right now "I don't want Larry, I don't want to talk about Paris, and I certainly don't want to sit back down and eat dinner. What I want to do is leave and go home." Regina shouted at her best friend, finished her margarita and walked off, leaving Polly behind.

Polly watched as Regina stormed off, but just went back to the table "She isn't feeling too well." Polly lied as she sat back down, and ate the rest of her meal.

"I hope it wasn't something I said" Larry said softly and Polly just shook her head.

Regina didn't care that Polly didn't follow; she was happy she didn't as she stormed out of the restaurant and walked off toward the direction of her apartment when she was stopped by a husky deep voice calling her name. "Regina?"

Regina stopped dead in her tracks before she turned around to find the woman she had been staring at all dinner, and when she reached the bar was now standing before her. "Yes?" Regina asked a bit cautiously

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I just overheard your name, and caught you staring at me quite a bit, and I couldn't just let a pretty young woman like yourself walk off without introducing myself." The woman explained

Regina instantly blushed as she apologized "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you…" Regina began but was cut off.

"Please don't be embarrassed, I actually enjoyed the attention if you want to call it that." The woman smiled softly at Regina, and Regina couldn't help but smile back.

Regina didn't know if it was the alcohol in her body now starting to take effect, or if it was the intoxication this woman's smile and voice was having on her but she found herself walking toward the woman and properly introducing herself. "I'm Regina."

"I believe I know that" She joked but quickly smiled "Nice to meet you Regina, I am Kathryn." The woman said as she stuck out her hand, and Regina quickly shook it. "Now I don't mean to sound sketchy or anything, but it is a bit cold out here, and it is starting to snow. So would you like a ride to your place?" Kathryn asked.

Regina looked at the woman before her with long brunette hair with hints of red and blonde mixed in. She did look quite a few years older than her, but right now the alcohol that was taking over Regina's body and just the fact that Regina truly didn't care anymore, nothing was going to stop her from saying yes. Regina looked up at the snowflakes that were falling from the sky before she looked back at Kathryn and smiled. "Sure I would love a ride Kathryn."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 1, First I would like to clarify that the three shows in this story will obviously be Once Upon A Time (Without Magic), Orange Is The New Black, along with Star Trek: Voyager. Though for Voyager I will only be borrowing the name and looks and some of her behavioral traits as well of Captain Kathryn Janeway Who plays Red on Orange Is The New Black. For the character of Kathryn I will be combing both Red and Kathryn Janeway to build her. Now I know this is a bit OOC for Regina, but I wanted to display her more as Piper Chapman with Regina Mills thrown in.<strong>

** I know this might seem a bit confusing but please let me know what you all think, and if I should continue. **


End file.
